Pirate Pogo
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Finally a new episode pov fic guys! Here it is, have fun!
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys here's finally a new episode POV fic. I hope you enjoy it.

To Jenny: Yes I got your review. In fact last night I found you on Wattpad but debated if I should follow you or not because my username gives away my name basically so I don't know what to do. I don't know how to upload things on Wattpad I only have Wattpad to read stories I don't write on that website like I do on here.

Disclaimer: I Don't own JatNP if I did Jizzy would be together!

Izzy: Buccaneer beach combing rules Mateys. Look what I found, a pretty piece of sea glass shaped like a unicorn. I'm gonna use it to make a necklace.

I'm sure it will look great.

Jake: I found an old eye patch.

Now I really look like a pirate.

Skully: I found a tin of crackers.

*facepalm*

Cubby: You guys found good stuff on the beach but I didn't find anything.

Really Cubby? You don't see what's behind you?

Jake: Uh Cubby check out what you're sitting on.

Cubby: Coconuts it's a book!

That was obvious

Cubby: Never seen these markings before. They don't look like anything that's on my map. Maybe it's some ancient language that tells a story or legend.

Jake: I don't know it kinda looks like musical notes to me. Hey Sharky and Bones are musicians. If it's music they'll know. Come on Mateys lets find out what kind of book Cubby found!

Later:

Both: Ahoy me Mateys!

Jake: We need your expert help.

Cubby: I found an old book washed up on the beach. But I can't tell if these are musical notes.

Sharky: Let's see now what we have here? It is music... That leads to treasure! These be...

Both: The lost sings of Captain Ramone! Loudest pogo pirate Rocker whatever sailed the Never Sea!

Sounds cool.

Izzy: Pogo pirate rocker?

Bones: ... You just had to pogo.

Cubby:You mean jumping on one of those bouncy sticks?

Bones: No, the pogo's a dance. Like this.

He's dancing pretty funny!

Izzy: Looks like fun.

I love her laugh. Wait, you can't be serious right now?

Sharky: Scavenge some instruments out of these here wrecks.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

How hard could it be?

Later:

I stand corrected.

Jake: Uh we've never played Pogo pirate rock before.

Sharky: That's the thing about pirate pogo laddy. There's no right or wrong way to play just have fun.

Bones: But ye can't do it ye self without dressing the part.

Later:

Jake: We look awesome!

Izzy: Hey boys!

We turned to see Izzy. Oh my gosh. My jaw literally dropped. Izzy looks Hot!

I'm pretty sure Cubby was laughing at me. He pulled my jaw up.

Cubby:Dude you're so drooling again.

Later:

Hook: Stop this at once!

Oh no it's Hook.

Hook: So this is what you've been wasting your time doing?

While Hook was ranting I couldn't stop staring at Izzy. HA beat that John, I got the hot girl! None of you saw that...(me: Oh yes we did)

Later:

Jake: Captain Hook we all have to pogo to find the ride.

Hook: Boulder dash I say.

What does that mean? I grabbed Izzy's hand and we made Hook do the pogo.

Izzy: That's it Captain Hook!

Hook: Unhand me popinjays!

Jake: all aboard Mateys!

Izzy: Yay hey!

Later:

Bones:One two three four...

All: Ooh a Cave!

That was so fun!

Cubby: This must be captain Ramone's hidden cove!

Izzy: It's beautiful.

I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "Yes you are" she squeaked.

Hook: Yes yes natures glory and blah blah and all that.

Way to ruin the moment Hook.

Jake: Remember Captain Hook we haven't played the pirate pogo for the third time. One two pogo!

Jake: Izzy we've got to get hook moving and grooving.

Izzy told me she's gonna use pixie dust. Does this even count as a emergency?

Woah look at that treasure! Great I sound like hook...

Sharky: Looks to be a fine looking old pirate juke box.

Bones: Captain Ramone's musical treasure!

Cubby: But it's in the middle of the cove.

Later:

If your wondering what happened. We had a fun time listening to the music on the juke box.

Cubby: Let's jam some more I wanna rock!

Skully: I'll pass all that pogoing plumb tuckered me out I'm just gonna rock my hammock.

Skully your jokes are weird.

Me: I hope you enjoyed. This took me an hour to write anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys happy belated thanksgiving! Anyway heres Izzy's POV so enjoy

To Jenny: i dont need the link. Btw on you Wattpad why is a link to MY fan-fiction page on your account? Oh and yes i did make up some scenes.

To Victoria: I'm glad you're ok. Btw those 2 episodes you requested i shall do them this weekend and i cant channel Peter because 1. He doesn't show up a lot in the show, 2. He's a boy, 3. Because he doesn't come on the show a lot, his personality is hard to in vision. But i can do the other 2 episodes though.

Disclaimer: I Don't own JatNP if I did I would put the couples i ship together.

Izzy: Buccaneer beach combing rules Mateys. Look what I found, a pretty piece of sea glass shaped like a unicorn. I'm gonna use it to make a necklace.

Its gonna be great.

Jake: I found an old eye patch.

Hehe, he looks more like a pirate now.

Skully: I found a tin of crackers.

Enough with the crackers already!

Cubby: You guys found good stuff on the beach but I didn't find anything.

Cubby look behind you.

Jake: Uh Cubby check out what you're sitting on.

Cubby: Coconuts it's a book!

That was obvious

Cubby: Never seen these markings before. They don't look like anything that's on my map. Maybe it's some ancient language that tells a story or legend.

Jake: I don't know it kinda looks like musical notes to me. Hey Sharky and Bones are musicians. If it's music they'll know. Come on Mateys lets find out what kind of book Cubby found!

Wait did you just say musical notes?

Later:

Both: Ahoy me Mateys!

Jake: We need your expert help.

Cubby: I found an old book washed up on the beach. But I can't tell if these are musical notes.

Sharky: Let's see now what we have here? It is music... That leads to treasure! These be...

Both: The lost songs of Captain Ramone! Loudest pogo pirate Rocker whatever sailed the Never Sea.

Izzy: Pogo pirate rocker?

Bones: ... You just had to pogo.

Cubby:You mean jumping on one of those bouncy sticks?

Bones: No, the pogo's a dance. Like this.

He's dancing pretty funny!

Izzy: Looks like fun.

Jake:*in thoughts* wait are you serious right now?

Yes Jake I'm being serious.

Sharky: Scavenge some instruments out of these here wrecks.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Jake: Uh we've never played Pogo pirate rock before.

Sharky: That's the thing about pirate pogo laddy. There's no right or wrong way to play just have fun.

Bones: But ye can't do it ye self without dressing the part.

Later:

Jake: We look awesome!

Izzy: Hey boys!

Jake:*in thoughts* Oh my gosh,Izzy looks Hot!

I blushed and wow he must really be thinking that because his jaw literally dropped.

I'm pretty sure Cubby was laughing at him. He pulled Jake's jaw up so he wouldn't drool. I think i should stay clear of Jake for awhile. Starting tomorrow.

Cubby:Dude you're so drooling again.

Later:

Hook: Stop this at once!

Oh no it's Hook.

Hook: So this is what you've been wasting your time doing?

Jake:*in thoughts* HA beat that John, I got the hot girl!

What does John have to do with any of this?!

Later:

Jake: Captain Hook we all have to pogo to find the ride.

Hook: Boulder dash I say.

What does that mean?

Izzy: That's it Captain Hook!

Hook: Unhand me popinjays!

He sounds funny.

Jake: all aboard Mateys!

Izzy: Yay hey!

Later:

Bones:One two three four...

All: Ooh a Cave!

That was so fun!

Cubby: This must be captain Ramone's hidden cove!

Izzy: It's beautiful.

Jake walked up behind me and whispered in my ear "Yes you are" I squeaked. What has gotten into him?

Hook: Yes yes natures glory and blah blah and all that.

I happen to like nature!

Jake: Remember Captain Hook we haven't played the pirate pogo for the third time. One two pogo!

Jake: Izzy we've got to get hook moving and grooving.

I told Jake,I was gonna use pixie dust. Does this even count as a emergency? Oh well we will never know.

Sharky: Looks to be a fine looking old pirate juke box.

Whats a juke box?(me: She's kidding right? Right?!)

Bones: Captain Ramone's musical treasure!

Cubby: But it's in the middle of the cove.

Later:

If your wondering what happened. We had a fun time listening to the music on the juke box. The whole way home, Jake was staring at me longingly. *rolls eyes*

Cubby: Let's jam some more I wanna rock!

Skully: I'll pass all that pogoing plumb tuckered me out I'm just gonna rock my hammock.

Skully your jokes are weird.

Me: I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	3. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys. Im sick! Anywho i will make a new chapter of WTWC tomorrow. Lets just get to it.

To Jenny: I love your idea. My hair isn't long enough to style it but i did dye it a burgundy color.

To Victoria: I forgive you both. Don't worry about it. My friend isn't speaking to me in fact she spoke to me once today thats an accomplishment. She hasn't really spoken to me in months.

Disclaimer: I Don't own JatNP if I did Jizzy would be together!

Izzy: Buccaneer beach combing rules Mateys. Look what I found, a pretty piece of sea glass shaped like a unicorn. I'm gonna use it to make a necklace.

Jake: I found an old eye patch.

Skully: I found a tin of crackers.

My life is officially complete!

Cubby: You guys found good stuff on the beach but I didn't find anything.

Really Cubby? You don't see what's behind you?

Jake: Uh Cubby check out what you're sitting on.

Cubby: Coconuts it's a book!

That was obvious

Cubby: Never seen these markings before. They don't look like anything that's on my map. Maybe it's some ancient language that tells a story or legend.

Jake: I don't know it kinda looks like musical notes to me. Hey Sharky and Bones are musicians. If it's music they'll know. Come on Mateys lets find out what kind of book Cubby found!

Later:

Both: Ahoy me Mateys!

Jake: We need your expert help.

Cubby: I found an old book washed up on the beach. But I can't tell if these are musical notes.

Sharky: Let's see now what we have here? It is music... That leads to treasure! These be...

Both: The lost sings of Captain Ramone! Loudest pogo pirate Rocker whatever sailed the Never Sea!

Huh?

Izzy: Pogo pirate rocker?

Bones: ... You just had to pogo.

Cubby:You mean jumping on one of those bouncy sticks?

Bones: No, the pogo's a dance. Like this.

He's dancing so ridiculous!

Izzy: Looks like fun.

You can't be serious right now.

Sharky: Scavenge some instruments out of these here wrecks.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Why does Jake look dejected?

Jake: Uh we've never played Pogo pirate rock before.

Sharky: That's the thing about pirate pogo laddy. There's no right or wrong way to play just have fun.

Bones: But ye can't do it ye self without dressing the part.

Later:

Jake: We look awesome!

Izzy: Hey boys!

We turned to see Izzy. Jake's jaw literally dropped. Cubby closed it.

I'm pretty sure Cubby was laughing at him.

Cubby:Dude you're so drooling again.

Yes he is

Later:

Hook: Stop this at once!

Oh no it's Old feather hat!

Hook: So this is what you've been wasting your time doing?

Great he's ranting again.

Later:

Jake: Captain Hook we all have to pogo to find the ride.

Hook: Boulder dash I say.

What does that mean?

Izzy: That's it Captain Hook!

Hook: Unhand me popinjays!

They wont!

Jake: all aboard Mateys!

Izzy: Yay hey!

Later:

Bones:One two three four...

All: Ooh a Cave!

That was so fun!

Cubby: This must be captain Ramone's hidden cove!

Izzy: It's beautiful.

Jake walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "Yes you are" she squeaked. I raised my eyebrows. Looks like someone is confident today.

Hook: Yes yes natures glory and blah blah and all that.

Way to ruin the moment Hook. I rather found the moment amusing.

Jake: Remember Captain Hook we haven't played the pirate pogo for the third time. One two pogo!

Jake: Izzy we've got to get hook moving and grooving.

Izzy told Jake she's gonna use pixie dust. Does this even count as a emergency?

Woah look at that treasure! Its not as good as crackers though!

Sharky: Looks to be a fine looking old pirate juke box.

Bones: Captain Ramone's musical treasure!

Cubby: But it's in the middle of the cove.

Later:

If your wondering what happened. We had a fun time listening to the music on the juke box.

Cubby: Let's jam some more I wanna rock!

Skully: I'll pass all that pogoing plumb tuckered me out I'm just gonna rock my hammock.

Me: I hope you enjoyed bye!


	4. Cubby's POV

Me: Ok i know i said chapter 3 would be up today but i was busy and I'm still sick and it got worse so this will probably be short.

To Victoria: yes i have a cold.

To Jenny: Sorry for what?

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Izzy: Buccaneer beach combing rules Mateys. Look what I found, a pretty piece of sea glass shaped like a unicorn. I'm gonna use it to make a necklace.

Is that even possible? (Me: yes yes it is)

Jake: I found an old eye patch.

Skully: I found a tin of crackers.

*facepalm*

Cubby: You guys found good stuff on the beach but I didn't find anything.

Though I wouldn't count cracker as something good.

Jake: Uh Cubby check out what you're sitting on.

Cubby: Coconuts it's a book!

Jake:*in thought*That was obvious

Cubby:*in thought to Jake* i can hear you, you know?!

Cubby: Never seen these markings before. They don't look like anything that's on my map. Maybe it's some ancient language that tells a story or legend.

Jake: I don't know it kinda looks like musical notes to me. Hey Sharky and Bones are musicians. If it's music they'll know. Come on Mateys lets find out what kind of book Cubby found!

Later:

Both: Ahoy me Mateys!

Jake: We need your expert help.

Cubby: I found an old book washed up on the beach. But I can't tell if these are musical notes.

Sharky: Let's see now what we have here? It is music... That leads to treasure! These be...

Both: The lost sings of Captain Ramone! Loudest pogo pirate Rocker whatever sailed the Never Sea!

Sounds interesting.

Izzy: Pogo pirate rocker?

Bones: ... You just had to pogo.

Cubby:You mean jumping on one of those bouncy sticks?

Bones: No, the pogo's a dance. Like this.

He's dancing pretty funny!

Izzy: Looks like fun.

She can't be serious, can she?

Sharky: Scavenge some instruments out of these here wrecks.

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

How hard could it be?

Later:

I stand corrected.

Jake: Uh we've never played Pogo pirate rock before.

Sharky: That's the thing about pirate pogo laddy. There's no right or wrong way to play just have fun.

Bones: But ye can't do it ye self without dressing the part.

Later:

Jake: We look awesome!

Izzy: Hey boys!

We turned to see Izzy. Jake's jaw dropped it was really funny!

I was laughing at him. I pulled his jaw up.

Cubby:Dude you're so drooling again.

Which he was.

Later:

Hook: Stop this at once!

Oh no it's Hook.

Hook: So this is what you've been wasting your time doing?

Later:

Jake: Captain Hook we all have to pogo to find the ride.

Hook: Boulder dash I say.

What does that mean?

Izzy: That's it Captain Hook!

Hook: Unhand me popinjays!

Jake: all aboard Mateys!

Izzy: Yay hey!

Later:

Bones:One two three four...

All: Ooh a Cave!

That was so fun and scary!

Cubby: This must be captain Ramone's hidden cove!

Izzy: It's beautiful.

Jake walked up behind Izzy and whispered in her ear "Yes you are" she squeaked. Whats got into him?

Hook: Yes yes natures glory and blah blah and all that.

I can't believe I am saying this but THANK YOU HOOK I DIDNT WANT TO SEE JAKE AND IZZY LOOKING LOVEY DOVEY!

Jake: Remember Captain Hook we haven't played the pirate pogo for the third time. One two pogo!

Jake: Izzy we've got to get hook moving and grooving.

Izzy told Jake she's gonna use pixie dust. Does this even count as a emergency?

Sharky: Looks to be a fine looking old pirate juke box.

Bones: Captain Ramone's musical treasure!

Cubby: But it's in the middle of the cove.

Later:

If your wondering what happened. We had a fun time listening to the music on the juke box.

Cubby: Let's jam some more I wanna rock!

Skully: I'll pass all that pogoing plumb tuckered me out I'm just gonna rock my hammock.

Skully your jokes are weird.

Me: I hope you enjoyed. Bye!


End file.
